


I Can't Stay Away

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Yamato | Tenzou, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Hatake Kakashi, star crossed lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kakashi and Tenzō had a secret love affair right after Kakashi left ANBU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: (≧∀≦) Hmm... I'm too lazy to do the math. The only reason I didn't flunk Math was because, my teacher was getting married that Summer and didn't want to see us all in Summer School. He didn't want us to ruin his wedding.
> 
> But I think that Yamato would probably be underage when Kakashi left ANBU. So I'm guessing he'd be like either 17 or 18 in this story? And Kakashi is like 21? I don't know, I'm only taking a shot in the dark here.

I woke up again without wanting to. I didn't want to leave his arms. Not again...

I live with a deep obsession. During the day I can't help but stare at him for hours. Lost in his dark gray eyes; dying to run my fingers through his soft spiky silver hair...

At night, when my tired eyes are closed. He appears in all of my dreams. I feel his sweet lips against mine. His soft hands caressing me underneath my clothes. So that he can later on, rip my clothes off. Lost in the moment of passion. Overwhelmed by desire and lust.

I feel his warm tongue running over my body. Making it burn with desire. And I can feel his thick cock slowly entering me while moan after moan escapes my throat. I feel his essence invade me in the middle of night. When only the moon's light falls over us.

I feel the desires burning inside of me. Knowing full well that all of this happiness will end when the morning comes. That morning that we'll never get to watch together and just before I wake up. I feel his lips against my ear, whispering an _"I love you"_.

And I can't take it any more. I want to hear his sexy voice for much longer. I want to feel his arms wrapped around me, without knowing that he'll be gone once again...

I want to feel him loving me while knowing that this feelings won't run away the moment the sun comes out. He's staring at me while smiling. Knowing that I'll welcome him with open arms every night. He knows that I love him and that I know that he does too. Because he tells me every night. Making sure that I don't forget about him. And I love him. And that's why I can't forget about him. Even if it's just a mere fantasy. Because I've fallen in love with him, even if it's an impossible love.

A shooting star appears before my eyes once again. It knows about my secret, just like him and the moon. I go back to my room. Craving his kisses. I fall on top of the bed sheets. Exhausted from training and his kisses come at me in a flash.

"Hello Tenzō."

"You're here again, Kakashi-senpai?"

"Shh... Don't fight it."

"Show me how much you love me. I need to know."

"Shh... Let me touch you."

"But do it slowly this time. Soft and slow caresses. Today I want to wake up in your arms."

"I see..."

His lips shut me up with a heated kiss and I know that this night. Will end like all the others... that when I wake up he'll be gone. That's why I give myself to him like never before... with an unknown passion and madness that's not too common in me. An overwhelming passion that I've never felt before. I scream his name out loud even, if it's dangerous if someone else were to hear me.

"Kakashi-senpai... Aaah..."

"Shh... You feel so good..."

"You're being a bully with me... Senpai... Nnn..."

"Don't say such cute things, Tenzō... It'll just make me want to tease you even more... Shhh..."

"Nyaa... do it harder... Ngh..."

He ends up succumbing to my plea and increases the rhythm in a frenetic way. Absolutely filled with desperation. I see his face full of desire. His eyes shut and his toned chest glimmering in sweat. It all makes me want him more. Please, don't let this ever end.

"Senpai... stay with me... please..."

"I understand... ease up. I promise..."

"But... Ahnn... but I know that it's a li... lie..."

"Shh... If you could only see yourself. You can't even talk, can you puppy?"

"Harder... I want to feel you... Nhyess... want to feel you deeper inside me... Ngh..."

He increases the rhythm again while laughing. Knowing that I lust for him in a mortifying way. He's my only sin.

"Kakashi-senpai..."

"Tenzō... Haa... I'm coming..."

"Do it now..."

"Can I... do it inside?"

"I... beg you to... do... Please do it inside of me!"

"I will... Aaaaah..."

I notice how he pours all of his essence inside of me once more. Realizing that this dream will end soon, again. Realizing that he'll disappear, breaking his promise... I come and spill it all on my stomach.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! My little puppy got himself all dirty."

He jokes before he licks my cum clean off my tummy and dick. Making me moan in a scandalous way.

"Aaah... Senpai... don't... Nhiii..."

"Shh... You're so adorable, Tenzō. Very... sweet too..."

"You really enjoy bullying me don't you?"

"Yes."

After saying this, he climbs up the bed until he's laying next to me. He lays his head on top of my chest. Drifting off to sleep. It's over. The dream has ended. End of paradise... Our love has died.

I open my eyes slowly. When they open up completely and I see through the window that the sun has just finished rising and making me come out of my pessimistic thoughts. I hear humming coming out of the bathroom, followed by the sound of water running...

Damn these mirages. Even if I know that there all there are; mirages... I can't help but want to prove it. And that's when I find him there, smiling. From my eyes, a few tears fall down and I hug him.

"I promised, didn't I? You only had to ask for it, little Tenzō."

"Kakashi-senpai..."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:ヽ(´・∀・｀)ﾉ 
> 
> How was it? Did you guys like it? Did ya'? Did ya'? 
> 
> I don't know about you but, I always got a Romeo & Juliet kinda vibe from these two. At least, at the very beginning. Danzo seemed like such a protective mother hen with baby Tenzō. Like when, Kakashi tried to run off with Tenzō and mother hen Danzo suddenly popped up out of nowhere. So yeah... Haha! Kinda like, "You can't take my Tenzō. You're a Montague. Tenzō is a Capulet."
> 
> (●´ー｀●)


End file.
